multiversal_statitisticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Etihw
Character Synopsis Etihw (エティーウ) is one of the major characters in The Gray Garden''.'' They are the god of their world and can be considered the most powerful being there. In the past, they fought in a war with their Devil counterpart, Kcalb. For reasons unknown, Etihw sealed their devil counterpart Kcalb underground. For centuries he was sealed, until he broke free, beginning a war against angels. During the "Great War," Etihw was one of the central catalysts, being the leader of the Angels. Character Statistics Tiering: '''At least '''2-C Verse: The Gray Garden Name: Etihw Gender: Female Age: '''Older than the universe '''Classification: God of the Grey World Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Wrapping (Stated that she can manipulate reality with her mind ), Immortality(Type 1, 3 & 9According to Emalf she could live on some sort of higher "world", this gets more reinforcement with Lowrie mentions that there are "worlds" above other "worlds"), Enhanced Senses, Creation & Life Manipulation (Created The Grey World and all of its inhabitants), Forcefield Creation & Energy Manipulation (Etihw's stones protect the world acting as a barrier/forcefield and control signals within it), Healing , Teleportation , Light Manipulation & Incorporeality (Talked in a light form ), Sealing (Sealed Kcalb in the deeps of the Earth ), Space Manipulation & Time Manipulation (Her "world" contains multiple times), Clairvoyance (Knew about Kcalb's secret despite him hiding it from everyone else ), Weather Manipulation (Can create rain ), Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them (Since she created everything, this would include Whodas and Grora's clothes as well, their clothes can cause all of these effects and resist them as well ), Conceptual Manipulation (Upscaling from King mogeko ), Avatar Creation (As a god she should be comparable to Lord Prosciutto who can use Yonaka as an avatar), Regeneration (Low-Godly, even lesser angels and demons can regenerate from their souls), Flight, Shapeshifting, Summoning, 4th Wall Awareness, Non-Physical Interaction, Sound Manipulation, Power Absortion, Destruction, Summoning, Confusion Inducement, Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Precognition, Lasers, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Cloning, Magic, Statics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Causality manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Interdimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Durability Negation (even weak angels/demons are able to attack souls and ghosts), Void Manipulation '''Destructive Ability: '''At least Low Multiversal Level (Created The Grey Garden, which is noted to refer to parallel universes. Superior to Ivlis, whose powers were stated to be so strong, they have destroyed entire realities in the past. Superior to Reficul who should be likely comparable to Elux, whose creating/universe is stated to contain multiple universes inside of it. As a god she should be comparable to Lord Prosciutto who can use Yonaka as an avatar) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ ''(Superior to Ivlis who could move on par with Siralos, this one that created all the stars of a universe and traveled by this along with Ivlis and Igls ) to Immeasurable (According to Emalf she could live on some sort of higher "world", this gets more reinforcement with Lowrie mentions that there are "worlds" above other "worlds". Should be comparable to Lord Prosciutto who can exist in heaven which is a higher reality) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Low Multiversal Level (Their attacks can harm Kcalb , who also possesses the capacity to destroy the entire universes . Ivlis has the power to destroy entire worlds , yet is inferior to Etihw) Durability:''' At least '' ''Multi-Universe Level''' (Should have the same durability as Kcalb, who survived the destruction of the previous universe that was caused by himself and could fight on par with Ivlis , who can destroy multiple universes at once) Durability: '''At least Low Multiversal Level''' Stamina: Incredibly High '''(Able to keep up in long battles with Kcalb, which lasted for centuries, perhaps millennia) '''Range: '''At least '''Low Multiversal Intelligence: Genius (Comparable to Kcalb, who's capable of maintaining and commanding a major war against Etihw, he spent centuries, perhaps millennia, devising a plan to defeat her permanently. He drew Ivlis away from the Gray Garden, thus giving his servants a chance to save the world) Weaknesses: None Notable List of Equipment: '''Stones '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Creation: '''As a god, Etihw has the ability to create anything they desire from nothingness. This extends to creating entire universes and having the ability to manipulate them entirely. As such with Grey World, one of their many creations. *'Destruction: While mostly used by their opposite Kcalb, they also possess the ability to fundamentally destroy their creations. This extends to the entire universe despite never being displayed, due to scaling off their equal '''Note: This profile only covers the events of The Grey Garden, this profile might get mayors upgrades when the remake comes out. Note 2: Read this blog to see why world=universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Gray Garden Category:Funamusea Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Absorption Users Category:Causality Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulaters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneraters Category:Immortals Category:Summoning users Category:Fourth Wall Awarness Category:Non-Physical Interactors Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Healing Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Creators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Tier 2